Reproduction
Yukkuri have many ways of reproduction. Much like the theories about Yukkuri, author of any given story is free to rule some of them invalid for that story. The only commonly accepted facts are (though there are exceptions even from this): * Yukkuri reproduction is extremely fast. * Yukkuri reproduction is sexual. * All Yukkuri are hermaphrodites. * The children are always a copy of one of the parents. * The partners need to be different types of Yukkuri. If the pregnancy is a reaction of the mother's body to injection with filling of another type of Yukkuri (as it is in some inseminatiom methods), the requirement for the partners to be different types of Yukkuri becomes natural. The "traditional" combination is insemination by cheek rubbing, and then birth by stalk growing method, but since there are other combinations possible, the next section will be split. Note: since the Yukkuri are hermaphrodites, henceforth "mother" will reffer to the partner that gets pregnant and "father" to the one that does not. Insemination There are several known insemination methods. * The two Yukkuri rub against each other with their cheeks, and it is somehow decided that one of them is the father and the other is mother. * The father inserts her Peni Peni into mother's Mamu Mamu and injects some of her filling. * The father climbs on top and behind of mother, and rubs. The details are not explained, but the visuals bring "doggy style" position to mind. (Sometimes the Yukkuri refer to this as 'anal') * The father gets behind, beside or climbs on the mother, facing her, and begins rubbing, secreting a fluid to soften the mother's skin/dough. After a while the father extends her penis and thrusts it in- penetrating the softened though and injecting some of father's filling. A similar way of reproduction is used by many sea and land snails. * Insemination may also happen if the filling of another yukkuri is injected by any other method, for example by human researchers, or the Yukkuri is splashed with it. It must be pointed out that only the filling of an aroused Yukkuri can induce pregnancy, in other cases it just works as food or as schizophrenia inducer, in the case of injection of all the filling. After the insemination, a pregnancy and birth will follow. The selection of baby development way depends on the insemination method: cheek rubbing results in stalk pregnancy and filling injection results in mammalian pregnancy. An exception to the rules stated above is when the father is a Yukkuri Alice in Rape Mode: its seminal filling has a random pregnancy property, so it is possible to bear children in both ways. The amount of pregnancy-inducing filling which a Yukkuri is exposed or injected determinate the number of stalks or children which will grow inside. In the case of Yukkuris of approximately the same size, the amount of filling emitted in one injection leads to one stalk or one inner children. This ratio varies with size differences: the bigger the Yukkuri, more offspring will spawn in a smaller Yukkuri with each filling injection or exposition. Pregnancy stalk growing # the mother grows a stalk from above her forehead # a number of koyukkuri, usually about 4, grow on the stalk like fruits. # when they reach cerain size(about that of a small tomato) they shake and detach from the stalk, this action is called "birth" (even though they're consious and able to speak earlier) # once all the children were detached/born, the mother can shake the stalk until it falls off, at which point it can eaten by the koyukkuri. Characteristics: * This method is described as very fast, the whole process completed within a 5-7 hours, or one day at most. (Though, as usual, some sources vary, giving it duration of several weeks) * Each intercourse creates another stalk, there is no limit for the number of stalks. * Since each stalk drains some nutrients from the mother, there is a risk of terminal exhaustion. This is the typical outcome of Yukkuri Alice group raping an other Yukkuri. * Even a single stalk may risk killing the mother if she's been weakened by other causes. If an immature yukkuri gets pregnant, a stalk without koyukkuri will grow and sap out all the nutrients, killing it. It may also happen to a Yukkuri Patchouli due to their generally low health. * Yukkuri killed through such draining turns black and shriveled. * Even if the mother dies, some children may be born successfully. * Koyukkuri are extremely fragile so the mother has to be careful as not to damage the children. Sometimes just moving (by jumping) may cause them to detach prematurely and die. And even a koyukkuri that has grown enough to detach may be damaged if it's not conducted properly. * The fallen stalk may be used as food, but it often portrayed as too hard to be eaten by the weak children, in such case the mother will chew it to soften it, before feeding it to the children. mammalian birth # usually a single child develops inside the mother's body. By the end of 2008 and beginnings of 2009, pictures of Yukkuris giving birth to several children have become more common. # when the child has grown enough, it's pushed outside through the MamuMamu's opening. Characteristics: * This method is usually described as slower than the stalk method, taking a couple of days to develop the child. * Mother's body increases its size to accommodate the offspring, so it can't move around a lot. * During development, the child or children feed on mother's innards to develop; so mother must have a constant supply of food to avoid death by consumption, which must be supplied by other Yukkuris. * The labour may be painful and/or dangerous. * If the mother is startled at the moment of birth, she will clench the MamuMamu muscles, which may result in crushing the child or propelling it out at high speed- even fast enough to kill it on impact. * Sometimes the child may be shown conscious and talking while being born. (Especially if the labor was somehow delayed.) * Some varieties of the same Yukkuri type grow the children in the bottom of the MamuMamu, which forms a bladder to accomodate them. The feeding is done by a umbilical cord attached to the top of the head, like in the stalk pregnancy. Children cannot develop in mother's filling because they would be digested as food. fruit growing A variant of the stalk groving method, except instead some fruit grow on the stalk instead of koyukkuri. Several sub variants exist: * Drupe fruit. Inside a large soft fruit there's a hard shell, the koyukkuri grows inside this shell protected from the outside. The fruit's soft tissue is a defence mechanism- a predator would eat the soft part, discarding the hard shell, thus the koyukkuri would survive the attack. * Albuminous fruit/Egg fruit. A big fruit is formed and a koyukkuri begins growing inside. Then the fruit is detached from the mother and placed in a safe place (perhaps kept in a warm temperature). The child develops inside, gradually eating the fruit, eventually breaks through the outer shell and is born. It's unclear what's the advantage of this method. Frog egg sack Suwako is the only known Yukkuri which lays frog egg sacks to reproduce. Special cases Yukkuri Sanae The offspring of a mother Yukkuri Sanae are always Yukkuri Kanakos and/or Yukkuri Suwakos, no matter who the father is. In order to get Yukkuri Sanae offspring, other kind of Yukkuri must be impregnated by a Yukkuri Sanae. Wriggle after-death reproduction Yukkuri Wriggle only reproduces after death, releasing enormous amounts of miniature Wriggles from the interior of its corpse. Castration It is possible to castrate a Yukkuri to curb its sex drive and restrict the pregnancy options to stalk pregnancy only. Castration procedure is as follows: * Yukkuri is aroused to expose the PeniPeni. * PeniPeni is cut. * The hole where PeniPeni was is patched with dough or Yukkuri skin. This method has a few limitations: * Yukkuris which don't form a pregnancy bladder risk to being eaten alive by the babies, unless babies die by despair or die by being accidentaly eaten by their siblings or they are born by cesarian section or by going out through the anal hole. * Yukkuri Alices can grow any amount of PeniPenis in any spot of their skins. There is a castration set produced by a company called Yuh-Ya, it is designed to castrate Reimus and Marisas in a painless fashion, the set contains: * A lemonade flavored pill which contains an anaesthetic. * A small douche bag containing Viayugra, a PeniPeni stimulant. The medicine is administered as an enema. * A castration clamp with four blades. * A container with concentrated orange ointment for repairing the spot where the penipeni was cut off. * A touch-up sheet, made from the skin of a two-week old koyukkuri. * A spatula, which sed for reshaping the bean paste after amputating the PeniPeni. The castration instructions for this set are: * Give pill to Yukkuri, to make it sleep. * Administer Viayugra via anal hole, to provoke a strong PeniPeni erection. * Grasp PeniPeni with castration clamp. * Turn castration clamp until PeniPeni is cut. * Use spatula to put back the filling coming out of the hole. * Apply ointment around the hole. * Apply touch up sheet in hole. ---- Category:Biology